


Forever and A Day

by Mylari



Series: Gatchamania gift exchange [2]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, Mark reflects back on the key moments of his relationship with Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Gatchamania holiday gift exchange in response to TransmuteJun's prompt: We all know the Eagle and the Swan should be together, but clearly the Eagle is holding himself back. Why is he doing this? What does it cost him? What would it take to change his mind?
> 
> Thank you to Redbird and KittyLynne for taking the time to beta and their title suggestions!

The day was warm, the sun shining brightly in a cloud free sky. A small crowd stood gathered behind a sprawling seaside mansion. It was a beautiful day for a wedding and Camp Parker provided a perfect setting. Murmuring voices suddenly stilled when a door opened, only to resume their interrupted conversations when a tuxedo clad young man emerged from the house alone. The groom quickly moved into the crowd, greeting various people as he made his way toward the dais erected on the far side of the meadow. He did a slow circle of the platform, trailing his hand along the structure and smiling at the ribbons and bows adorning it in place of flowers. His circuit complete, he slowly moved off to stand along the edge of the cliffs. He stared unseeingly at the gently breaking waves below while a light breeze ruffled his unruly chestnut mane.

 

A short time later, another young man exited the house, scanned the crowd briefly, and quickly approached the groom. As he neared, he cleared his throat to avoid startling the other man. “You alright, Mark?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Jason,” he answered quietly, a soft smile on his lips. “Just thinking… remembering… that’s all.”

 

Jason’s eyebrow arched as he contemplated his commander. “About anything in particular?”

 

“I saw her for the first time from right in this spot, did you know that?”

 

“Considering I was with you at the time, yeah, I knew.” Jason snickered softly. “It was your eighth birthday party. She and the Chief came through the back door and you just froze.”

 

“I didn’t freeze,” Mark said defensively.

 

“Ha! You stopped so suddenly that I ran into you.” Jason grew quiet and narrowed his eyes. “You knew then, didn’t you?”

 

Mark didn’t answer right away, just smiled again as he met Jason’s gaze. When Jason quirked his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, Mark nodded slowly. “Yeah, I knew. The second I saw her, I knew. She’s always been the one, Jase.”

 

Both men turned back to face the house, remembering that day years ago; the day they met Princess and learned about the plans for G-Force. It had been bright, clear, and pleasant. The house and meadow were filled with guests much like the current day and the similarity was not lost on the two young men as they stood together quietly.

 

***

 

Mark woke up early, nearly rising before the sun in his excitement. The young boy always had trouble sleeping as his birthday drew near, his anticipation fueled by the adrenaline racing through his body. But this year the feeling was even more intense than ever before, almost as if he knew that something important was going to happen today.

 

Although his foster brother shared his bedroom, he didn’t share his enthusiasm. Jason slept cocooned beneath layers of sheets and blankets on the other side of the room. When Mark’s early morning activity threatened to interrupt his slumber, he grunted in protest and shifted beneath the bedding. Undeterred, Mark launched himself across the room, instinctually calling on his cerebonic enhancements to control his flight and land neatly beside Jason’s bundled form.

 

“Get off!” Jason’s emphatic protest was muffled by the thick comforter blanketing his head. When Mark ignored him, Jason flipped over suddenly and sent his brother soaring through the air to land sprawled on the bedroom floor.

 

“Hey! What was that for?” Mark leapt to his feet and glared at the lump on Jason’s bed.

 

“Still sleeping… too early to get up,” came the mumbled reply from the general vicinity of his brother’s head.

 

Mark shrugged, undaunted by the rebuff, and went about getting ready for the day before racing downstairs for breakfast.

 

***

 

Hours later, after Jason had finally awakened and joined his foster brother and their guardian, the boys raced around the meadow with a gaggle of children. As the assorted guests mingled, snacked, and enjoyed the day, Chief Anderson slipped away from the group and made his way back into the house. Noticing that his foster father was nowhere to be seen, Mark broke from the laughing children and approached the tables set out in the clearing, Jason following right behind him. Before the boys had gone more than a few yards, the chief reemerged through the back door with a young girl in tow. Mark froze as he caught sight of the dark haired child, causing his foster brother to bump into him. Jason’s cerebonically enhanced reflexes were the only thing that prevented a more serious collision.

 

“Hey, what did ya stop short for, Mark?” Jason grumbled as he climbed back to his feet, brushing grass and dirt from his pants. When he didn’t get an answer, he looked up to see what had Mark’s attention and found his brother staring transfixed at the young girl beside their foster father.

 

“Oh, good, you’re both here,” Chief Anderson said when he noticed the boys standing on the hillside. “I have someone I’d like to introduce to you.” He released the girl’s hand and knelt down before the three children. “Boys, this young lady is Princess. She has an implant just like both of you. She’s going to be staying with us, so I expect you to treat her nicely.” Turning to face Princess, he indicated each of the boys in turn. “Princess, meet Mark and Jason. They are the ones I’ve been telling you about.”

 

Reaching out hesitantly, Princess shook hands with Jason and then Mark. When her fingers touched Mark’s both children stopped and inhaled sharply. Bright blue eyes found brilliant green ones and a connection was made that neither understood at the time. They smiled shyly at one other; their cheeks tinged a soft pink.

 

***

 

“That was a great day, Jason. One of the best of my life.”

 

“I bet I can name a couple of others on that list,” Jason said, chuckling softly.

 

The groom looked back to the house, assuring himself that the ceremony wasn’t getting ready to begin yet. “I’m sure you can. You’ve been there, or at least had something to do with, most of them.”

 

“You mean pushed you into most of them don’t you?”

 

Mark glanced at Jason and shook his head slightly, his blue eyes bright.

 

“You say pushed, I say gently encouraged…” He shrugged, smiling, “whatever.”

 

Their laughter mixed into and was swallowed by the noise of the crowd below them.

 

***

 

He watched silently, standing just outside the door, not quite ready to enter the small restaurant. With the tinted plate glass acting as a barrier, he allowed himself a few moments to indulge in the view within. Brilliant blue eyes remained locked on the slender woman behind the bar, following her every movement. Dark hair fell around her face, curls turning the ends upward as she leaned forward, causally swiping the counter with a rag, oblivious to his hungry gaze. She turned, swatted the cloth at the boy beside her, pointed to something behind the counter, and crossed her arms. The boy’s shoulders slumped, his lips moving slightly as he bent to his assigned task.

 

The man outside the door chuckled quietly before taking a step back and attempting to blend into the shadows when he saw a patron approach the exit. As he watched from his hiding spot, the sandy haired man left the building, walked a few steps, stopped, and then addressed him without turning. “Mark, just go inside already. Princess is pretty sure you’re scaring off potential customers like this.”

 

Sighing heavily, shoulders slumped; he stepped from the shadows to face his friend. “Jason, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea right now.” Mark’s eyes slid back to the door and he gazed through the glass longingly. “I don’t think she’s completely forgiven me yet.”

 

Jason slowly pivoted on his heel, rolled his eyes, and snorted. “Like that’s ever stopped you before. What’s holding you back now?”

 

Mark shrugged; his normally bright blue eyes clouded and far away. “I guess I just realized how close we came to really losing her this time. And the worst part is that it was nearly at my hand.” He swallowed hard, dropping his gaze to the ground.

 

“Mark, that’s not fair. For one thing, you didn’t have a choice and for another, I shot the missile, not you.”

 

“But I was willing to take my plane down in place of the missile. I agreed with the Chief’s order.”

 

“You’re the commander, Mark. It goes with the job. No one blames you for things like that, not even me.” Jason smirked as Mark snorted.

 

“You know what was even harder to accept at the time? Knowing that I’d never get to tell her how I feel about her.” Mark squeezed his eyes closed and turned away from his friend as he fought back tears.

 

“Well, you can fix that, she’s right in there.” Jason pointed at the snack bar door. “Go tell her.”

 

“I can’t, Jason. I’m her commander. I can’t let personal feelings interfere with that.”

 

“Too late, Mark, you’re not a robot. Heck, for that matter, even Zark lets feelings color his view of the world. You’re human; your feelings are going to affect your decisions. Knowing when to follow your gut and when to put your feelings aside is part of what makes you a good leader.”

 

“I think I get your point, Jason. I’ll talk to her.” He turned to enter the restaurant, but paused with his hand on the door. Mark looked back once more, “And thanks, Jason. You’ve always had a knack for making me see things a little more clearly.” He pushed the door open and quietly entered.

 

***

 

Mark slowly approached the counter, a nervous smile on his lips. A young boy was standing behind the bar with his back to the door. A small television sat on a low shelf and monopolized his attention. Not bothering to turn from the baseball game when the bell above the door tinkled to indicate Mark’s entry, he just waved one hand as the man crossed the room. “Breet toot, hiya Mark, droo Princess ready in a minute.”

 

“Thanks, Keyop,” he said, taking a seat at the bar and causally glancing at the television. “What’s the… score?” he asked, his voice trailing off as a young woman descended a set of stairs and made her way towards the duo at the bar. “Princess,” he breathed as she approached, “you look…”

 

“I look what, Mark?” she asked playfully.

 

“Absolutely breathtaking,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. “Umm… These are for you,” he blurted out, presenting her with a cellophane wrapped bouquet.

 

She smiled brightly as she accepted his gift, then broke eye contact to examine the blooms and immediately began to giggle. “Cookie flowers! I love them, Mark!” she gushed, lifting her eyes to his once more. “They’re perfect!”

 

“I thought about giving you real flowers, but I just couldn’t bring myself to walk into a florist’s shop yet.” He looked away, trying to banish the unpleasant memories.

 

She handed the cookie bouquet to the boy behind the bar, warning him of the consequences should he eat any of the treats. Threat issued, she turned back to her commander and took his proffered arm.

 

Mark led her through the exit to a red convertible parked in front of the building. He opened the door to the car, gently pushing it closed once she was comfortable in the passenger seat. Settling behind the wheel, he started the vehicle and began the drive across town. An awkward silence filled the car as they rode along the city streets. When they came to a stop at a traffic light, Mark turned to face his companion. “I’m really glad you agreed to have dinner with me tonight,” he said hesitantly. “I thought for sure you’d still be upset with me for nearly killing you while you were trapped in that flower.”

 

“Mark, I could never be mad at you over that. You were just doing your duty. We all know the risks we face as part of our job.” She reached over and rested her hand on his as he gripped the steering wheel.

 

“I’m just glad the layer of protection you were wearing did its job. I…” He gulped and closed his eyes briefly. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…” he whispered, his voice cracking. As he opened his eyes, the light turned green.

 

He eased the car through the intersection and Princess twisted in her seat, studying his profile. “Well,” she murmured just loudly enough for him to hear, “I’m still here, safe and sound.”

 

They chatted quietly for the remainder of the drive, the awkwardness between them fading. Mark pulled into a parking space near a small Italian restaurant and quickly made his way around the car to hold the door for his date. Once again, he offered her his arm as he assisted her from the vehicle and led her into the cozy establishment.

 

They enjoyed a pleasant meal together, talking quietly as they ate. It was a new experience for them both. There was no discussion of G-Force or the war with Spectra. Tonight they weren’t commander and subordinate, they were a young man and a young woman getting to know each other on another level. Their main courses finished, they shared a dessert, laughing and feeding each other bites of the rich confection. When the last mouthful was gone, Mark settled the bill and led Princess back to the car.

 

He pulled away from the curb and eased into traffic. After a few minutes, Princess turned to him frowning. “Mark?”

 

“Yes, Princess?” he asked innocently.

 

“This isn’t the way back home. Where are we going? I thought you were just taking me to dinner.”

 

He smiled, never taking his eyes from the road before them. “I was, but I was having such a good time, I thought that maybe the night didn’t need to end just yet. Unless… that is… I mean if you wanted me to take you straight home, I will…”

 

“No, I’m in no hurry to get home.” She grinned back at him, blushing slightly. “I’m really enjoying spending this time with you too.”

 

His smile widened as he continued to guide the car along the city streets. Finally, he pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. Mark twisted in his seat, quietly watching Princess for a brief moment. She turned and met his gaze, waiting expectantly to see what he had in mind. Eyes never leaving hers, he reached out, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. His gaze softened as he cupped her jaw and drew her closer to him. As his eyes drifted closed, his lips lightly brushed hers. It barely qualified as a kiss, lasting only a fraction of a second, the touch feather-light. He leaned back, blinking his eyes open again, before quickly turning and fumbling to open the door, all of his normal grace and coordination gone.

 

He raced around the car, yanking open the passenger door and practically tugging Princess from her seat. Giggling like children, they ran from the vehicle, past a fountain, and onto the soft sand of the beach. Princess stopped suddenly, nearly dislocating Mark’s arm in the process. He turned to see what was wrong only to find his date slipping her shoes off and wiggling her bare toes into the powdery sand, a delighted grin on her face. Mark couldn’t help but mirror her expression, before closing the distance between them. He reached out, drawing her against him. Once again, his eyes drifted closed as he brought his mouth to hers. This kiss was everything the previous one wasn’t; long, deep, and passionate.

 

They stayed locked in their kiss, hands roaming, emotions flowing, the world a million miles away. For the two young people, the universe existed only in their kiss, their embrace. Eventually their lips parted and they opened their eyes, smiling at each other shyly. He reached out and took her hand, leading her closer to the water where they strolled in the moonlight, occasionally stopping to touch and kiss one another, reveling in this new form of contact. When a cool breeze began to chill the couple, they made their way back towards the fountain. Stopping to admire the rainbow of colored lights shining on the streams of water, Mark held Princess close. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. After a time, they reluctantly walked back to the car.

 

Mark pulled up to the curb outside Princess’s apartment and kissed her again.

 

“It’s getting late,” Princess said, a rueful smile on her lips, “and I have training. My commander can be quite demanding so I have to make sure I’m on time.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow, regarding her solemnly. “I could have a word with him; maybe get him to cut you some slack, just this once,” he smirked. “I _am_ on fairly good terms with him…”

 

She giggled, her eyes dancing. “I don’t know if that would work. He’s really not one for playing favorites.”

 

They got out of the car and Mark walked with her to her front door where they stood just staring into each other’s eyes for a minute. “Thanks again, Mark. I had a wonderful time tonight.”

 

“Me too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?” He asked hopefully.

 

“I’d like that, Mark,” she whispered, her lips meeting his.

 

****

 

Jason turned to Mark, smirking. “See, it pays to take my advice. You should do it more often.”

 

Mark laughed, eyes sparkling. “Oh, I don’t know about that, Jason. Just because your advice worked when I asked Princess out on our first date, it doesn’t mean that any of your other advice was any good.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, I doubt we’d be here if I followed your advice when it came time to propose…” Mark answered, one eyebrow raised slightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Jason waved his hand dismissively. “I still think it would have worked.”

 

Mark just shook his head, chuckling softly.

 

****

 

Mark paced before his desk, the flight plans and aerial maps lying on its surface fluttering in his wake. He muttered and whispered quietly to himself as he went. Sighing, he stuffed something into his pocket when a knock interrupted him. He answered the door to find his second in command standing before him, a scowl on his face.

 

“Hey, Jase.” Mark stepped aside to allow him into the small shack.

 

Jason stomped in removing a pair of driving gloves and tossing them onto the clutter covering Mark’s desk. He dropped into the nearby chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“What’s with you?” Mark asked, assessing his friend’s mood.

 

“I thought you were coming to the race today. I was one short for my pit crew,” he growled.

 

“Was that today? I’m sorry. I guess I just got distracted. Why didn’t you ping me?”

 

“I _did_! You ignored me!” Jason glared at his commander, his voice dangerously low as he spit the words out between clenched teeth. “So what was important enough for you to completely disregard your communicator, anyway?”

 

Mark bit his lip, staring at Jason silently for a moment. Coming to a decision, he reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small velvet box. “This,” he said extending it out toward the other man, opening it as he did so.

 

Jason’s eyes went wide before a smirk formed on his lips. “Look, Mark, I care about you and all, but I’m afraid the answer is going to have to be no.”

 

Mark’s eyes narrowed in confusion, before Jason’s response registered. “Funny, very funny. It’s not for you,” he retorted, snapping the box closed and slipping it back into his pocket.

 

“Alright, alright, I was just playing. Calm down,” Jason soothed. “So when and how are you planning to ask her?”

 

“That’s just it. I have no idea,” Mark answered helplessly. “I want it to be special, memorable. She deserves at least that much.”

 

“So bring her to a race and have it announced over the loudspeakers.”

 

“What? Are you nuts? She’d never go for that. I need something romantic.”

 

“What’s more romantic than the smell of racing fuel and burnt rubber?”

 

Mark didn’t bother to answer Jason, just shook his head and turned to stare out the window.

 

“So take her to dinner and hide the ring in her food or something. Women like that kind of thing, don’t they?”

 

Mark just rolled his eyes without bothering to look back at his second. “I’m not sure I want to risk choking her to death as part of the proposal.”

 

****

 

Princess leaned back into Mark’s chest, bracing herself for takeoff. It was one of his favorite parts about taking her for flights in the Cessna. While technically, the civilian form of the Sonic Jet was meant to be a one man craft, with careful positioning and a willingness to share personal space, it could be made to fit two. He rested his chin on her shoulder, leaning forward to reach past her and grasp the hand and foot controls. She sighed contentedly and made herself as small as possible as they taxied along the runway. Once airborne, she stretched out a bit, craning to look out the side window at the ground dropping away below them.

 

A short while later, they had stopped climbing and levelled out. Mark smiled as he felt Princess squirming and attempting to turn in his lap without jarring him. In order to make things a little easier for her, he set the autopilot and let go of the control stick. “The pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. You are now free to move about the cabin,” he said laughing.

 

She giggled in response and twisted herself around until she sat straddling him, her face inches from his. “Mmmm, that’s better.” She bent her head slightly and kissed him. He responded eagerly, his arms wrapping around her, holding her close to him. Her hands rose, caressing his face, cradling it gently as the kiss lingered.

 

After a while, she pulled back, allowing him to check their bearing and reset their heading. As Mark adjusted the controls, Princess, still straddling him, turned to face out the window, settling her cheek against his shoulder and gazing at the clouds alongside them. Feeling her breathing slowing and deepening against him, Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head gently. He loved getting her comfortable and relaxed enough to fall asleep snuggled against him in the plane. Wrapping one arm around her, he thought about his plans for the rest of the day. Mentally he adjusted the timeframes, lengthening their flight to give her more time to sleep.

 

Eventually, he brought the small aircraft down, landing smoothly on his private airstrip. After taxiing to the hangar, he stopped the plane, letting the single propeller’s rotation slow to a stop. Mark sat quietly, listening to the engine ping as he held Princess in his arms. After ensuring that the Cessna was safely shut down, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Snuggled together, the couple slept as the sun sank beneath the horizon.

 

Mark woke a short time later to the dying rays of sunlight glinting off the plane’s wing. He blinked in confusion for a moment before quickly regaining his bearings and smiling at the woman in his arms. Impulsively, he shook Princess gently with one hand as he reached into his pocket with the other. Her eyes fluttered open and she beamed up into the face of her commander. “Wow, I slept through the whole flight,” she whispered apologetically.

 

“You were tired. You needed the rest. Feeling better now?”

 

She nodded and stretched gingerly in the enclosed space.

 

“Good.” He grinned at her, caressing her cheek and hair softly with one hand, the other kept carefully hidden behind him.

 

Noticing his awkward posture, Princess furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. “Mark, are you ok? Why is your hand behind your back?”

 

“Just making sure there was plenty of room for you to move.” He smirked, pulling his hand from behind him and draping it around her.

 

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, knowing he was up to something but unable to figure out just what it was.

 

He continued to grin at her, his eyes twinkling. He bit his lower lip, quirking his mouth as he stared at her and she wondered what he was plotting. Finally, reaching a decision, he released her and dug around behind his back. He gently pushed her away from him, her back pressing up against the control stick.

 

Confusion settled onto her face as she watched him squirm in his seat before he stilled once more. As she continued to stare at him, he suddenly took a deep breath, calming himself the way he did before battle.

 

“Princess, we’ve known each other a long time; seen each other at our best and our worst. Fought together, supported each other, complemented each other…” His voice grew quiet, his expression softened. “And yet, through it all, I resisted the one thing that I wanted to share with you most of all…” He swallowed, refusing to release her eyes. “…my heart.” Slowly, he brought his arm from behind his back, something clasped in his fist. “It took almost losing you for me to realize how much a part of me you’d become. And yet, I still hesitated. I thought it would make our jobs harder, put the entire team at greater risk.” He closed his eyes momentarily, centering himself once more. Raising his eyes to capture her gaze again, he continued, “I couldn’t have been more wrong. Once I stopped wasting all that energy working to keep you at arm’s length, my mind became clearer, more focused on the job at hand.” His eyes roamed her face, his attention drifting to her lips as he licked his own. “But now, I’ve realized something. I’m still not completely happy, something is still missing.” He broke off, looking out the window and chuckling softly to himself. “This really isn’t how I planned to do this,” he whispered under his breath, and then turned back to her, his voice low and deep when he spoke. He leaned forward, doing his best to kneel in the enclosed space. “Will you marry me, Princess?” As he spoke, he gradually raised his hand, spreading his fingers and flicking the velvet covered box open.

 

She stared, dumbfounded, at the offering he presented to her. She gulped and blinked, not believing what she was seeing. Tearing her eyes from the ring sparkling in his outstretched palm, Princess lifted her head, a slow smile forming on her mouth. Mark watched as his words sank in, her shaking fingers moving to cover her trembling lips. She nodded rapidly, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, “Yes,” she whispered, her voice hoarse and breathless.

 

He pulled the ring from the box, nearly dropping it in the process, his own hands shaking, and slipped it onto her finger, his smile nearly as dazzling as the sparkling gem. Once sure that it was securely on her hand, Mark captured her lips in a kiss, doing everything in his power to communicate his love to her through their embrace. When they broke apart, Princess leaned against his chest, and raised her hand, admiring the jewelry now adorning her finger. She sighed happily as he held her close, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist.

 

“You know, I had a whole romantic evening planned for tonight. I was going to take you to the restaurant we went to on our first date. After dessert, we were going to walk along the beach. Then on the way back to the car, I planned to stop at the fountain and ask you there. But sitting here with the sun setting and you sleeping in my arms, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you. Even two more hours would have been way too long. I love you, Princess.” He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against the silken strands. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes and then he spoke again, “So… Are you hungry or would you like to wait a while before we go to dinner?”

 

Before she could answer, her stomach grumbled loudly, causing them both to dissolve into laughter. She placed a hand on her belly, rubbing gently.

 

“Well, I guess that answers that question.”

 

****

 

Mark smiled fondly at the memory, his eyes drifting to the back of the house once again. Suddenly he turned to Jason, a look of panic marring his handsome features. “You have the rings, right, Jase?”

 

Jason raised one eyebrow, snickering at his brother. Smirking, he patted his pockets, his movements growing more and more urgent, a sudden look of dread forming on his face. When Mark’s eyes widened in alarm, Jason chuckled, reached into his jacket, and produced the bands. “Of course I have them. Quit worrying, Mark, not even Zoltar would be dumb enough to mess this day up for Princess. Everything will go according to plan.” He smiled reassuringly at Mark, patting him on the shoulder. “You gonna be ok for a few minutes? I’ll go check on the bride, who looks even more beautiful than normal by the way, and see if things are about ready to get started.”

 

Mark nodded, returning Jason’s grin, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

The sandy haired man shook his head as he made his way to the house chuckling quietly to himself. He disappeared inside and then reappeared again a few minutes later. He cleared his throat, attempting unsuccessfully to get the crowd’s attention. “Excuse me,” he called, but was ignored once more. As he opened his mouth for a third attempt, a high pitched whine pierced the noise of the crowd. All faces turned to the sky where a bird shaped object shrieked through the air, turning gracefully before returning to smack soundly into the groom’s outstretched palm. Jason regarded him calmly, one eyebrow approaching his hairline. Mark grinned in response as he retracted the sonic boomerang’s wings and returned the weapon to his interior breast pocket.

 

The commander faced the assembled guests and pointed to his second. “I believe Jason was trying to get your attention…”

 

Almost as one, the people milling around the meadow turned to face the man standing on the concrete patio. “Thanks, Mark,” he snickered. “Anyway, we’re about to begin, would everyone kindly take their seats please?” He stepped from the house and approached the groom. Together, they walked to the dais, coming to a halt just before the platform. Jason reached out and fidgeted with Mark’s tie, straightening his already straight collar, and otherwise fussing over the groom, keeping his attention away from the house.

 

“Jason, quit it,” Mark demanded as he attempted to squirm out of his brother’s grasp.

 

“Sorry, just following instructions,” Jason mumbled distractedly as he peered over Mark’s shoulder. When Mark started to turn in order to catch a glimpse of whatever his second was watching, Jason’s hands tightened their hold, refusing to let him look.

 

Mark sighed, giving in to his friend’s unspoken order. He stood quietly, watching the ribbons flutter in the soft afternoon breeze. He looked up suddenly when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the house’s back door opening and the crowd quieting. Jason waited for a beat, his eyes glued to a spot behind Mark, a soft smile curving his lips. Finally reacting to a prompt his commander couldn’t see, he shifted his eyes back to those of the groom. “You sure you’re ready for this? This is your last chance to back out…” he teased barely holding back his laughter.

 

Mark didn’t answer immediately, just raised an eyebrow and met Jason’s gaze serenely. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

 

“Good,” Jason answered, patting Mark’s shoulder. He opened his mouth, about to say something else, when another voice cut into their quiet discussion.

 

“Mark, Jason, are you both ready to begin?” When they both nodded eagerly, Chief Anderson looked from one set of blue eyes to the other, lingering on Mark’s before searching Jason’s. Satisfied with what he saw there, he smiled and moved to his place at the dais. He readied himself and then inclined his head toward Jason who grinned broadly in reply.

 

Pivoting on his heel, he stood facing Mark once more. He met the groom’s gaze before glancing back to the house for a moment. Finally, Jason gently nudged Mark’s shoulder. “Turn around,” he commanded quietly.

 

Mark swallowed quickly, took a deep breath, and followed Jason’s instruction. His eyes took in the scene before him. The guests were all seated quietly, their eyes on him, but Mark barely saw them. Keyop stood stiffly, a fluffy square pillow clasped in his hands, the wedding rings glinting in the sunlight as they rested on its frilly surface. Mark gave him a reassuring grin before looking past him to the mansion’s back door. As he watched, the large glass door slid to one side. Tiny appeared in the entryway looking uncomfortable in his tuxedo as he fidgeted from foot to foot. As if sensing the brilliant blue gaze upon him, he looked at Mark and stilled, smiling broadly as he flashed a quick thumbs-up to the groom.

 

Mark almost jumped when Jason’s hand touched his arm lightly. He turned to find his best man shaking his head gently at him. “Hold your horses, Skipper. She already has an escort. She doesn’t need you to go running over to get her.” Confused, Mark looked down and realized that he had lifted one foot, preparing to make his way to the house. He sheepishly lowered the offending limb before allowing his gaze to drift back to the patio.

 

Framed by the large open doorway stood Princess. One hand rested lightly in the crook of Tiny’s arm, the other clasped a bouquet made up of cookies shaped and decorated to look like flowers. Long white gloves stretched past her elbows and accented the fitted bodice of her strapless gown. A short veil obscured her face, a longer one falling to her waist where it blended into a full skirt that made her appear to float just above the ground.

 

Jason’s elbow poked into Mark’s ribs causing him to tear his gaze away from the bride. “Close your mouth, Mark,” he said with an amused chuckle.

 

Mark glared at him and growled quietly. Both men stilled suddenly at the sound of a throat clearing behind them.

 

Keyop, responding to a signal unseen to the groom and best man, began to walk, slowly making his way along the path from the concrete patio to the dais where his friends waited. Once he arrived, Jason bent to retrieve the rings from the pillow, returning them to his pocket. The three teammates stood together, shoulder to shoulder, their full attention on the couple waiting at the patio door.

 

A few beats later, music gently swelled, filling the air with soft notes. As the familiar strains wafted across the meadow, Princess and Tiny began their slow approach to the altar. Mark’s eyes never strayed from the white clad form gracefully gliding closer and closer to him. Finally, the couple neared the dais and slowed to a stop a few feet before it. Princess turned to Tiny and he gently lifted her veil, smoothing it back over her head. Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, beaming when she returned the gesture. She whispered something in his ear before releasing him and facing her waiting groom. As she took the last few steps, Keyop dashed from his place and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, bending to kiss his cheek. He let go and joined Tiny in the first row of seats facing the altar.

 

At last, Princess reached Mark’s side and smiled shyly at him. He reached out, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently. “You look… absolutely breathtaking,” he whispered with a grin and a wink. She giggled softly and then they both turned toward the man who had been a guiding force in their lives since childhood.

 

Chief Anderson faced them from the other side of the altar, smiling at the young people standing before him. He drank in the sight of their beaming faces, basking in their happiness. He reached up, absently pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat softly and scanned the crowd, ensuring that he had the full attention of all in attendance.

 

“We are gathered here today for a momentous occasion. It brings me great pleasure to unite these two young people in the bonds of matrimony…”

 

As the Chief continued to talk about the couple, Mark’s eyes kept drifting to Princess. Barely hearing the words being spoken, he could only focus on the woman beside him. He drank in her profile, noticing the makeup enhancing her beauty, the graceful curve of her neck, the tendrils of curled hair framing her face. He did his best to capture every detail and burn them into his memory. He had no idea how much time had passed before Jason discretely tapped his arm, bringing his attention back to the ceremony.

 

“Mark, do you take Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be there for her in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and to be her partner in all things from this day forward?”

 

“I do,” Mark stated clearly without hesitation. His eyes captured Princess’s and he smiled at the joy he saw reflected in her emerald gaze.

 

“Princess, do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be there for him in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and to be his partner in all things from this day forward?”

 

“I do,” she replied softly, tears glistening in her eyes as she beamed at the young man before her.

 

“Jason, the rings please?” Chief Anderson turned to the other man standing at the altar.

 

The young man reached into his tuxedo pocket and displayed two brilliant gold bands in his open palm. Mark carefully removed the smaller one and held it gingerly between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. He grasped Princess’s left hand in his and tenderly raised it, slipping the ring onto her finger. “Princess, let this ring serve as a symbol of my love for you, surrounding you, never-ending and eternal. I pledge my life to you. With this ring, I am yours.”

 

Princess’s lower lip quivered as she fought back tears and she swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving his. When he finished and released her hand, she just nodded silently, not yet trusting her voice. Breaking eye contact, she looked to Jason and he stepped closer to her, holding out the other ring that rested in his palm. She lifted the band and took Mark’s left hand in her own, pushing the ring slowly onto his finger. “Mark, let this ring be a symbol of my love for you,” she began, her voice breaking. She swallowed again and took a deep breath before continuing, her eyes once more locked onto his. “Let the metal mirror the characteristics of our bond, strong and durable yet malleable, brilliant and pure. I pledge all that I am to you. With this ring, I am yours.”

 

When she finished speaking, the meadow was nearly silent; the only sounds those of the guests sniffling. Chief Anderson waited a moment before continuing with the ceremony. However, Mark heard none of what he said. He stood, facing his bride, lost in her gaze, both wishing that the ceremony would continue forever so he could always live in this moment with her and at the same time anxiously waiting for it to end so that their life together could begin.

 

Finally, he was roused from his reverie by another discreet touch from Jason. Pulling himself from his near trance, he focused on the Chief’s words again, just in time to hear his deep voice invite Mark to kiss his bride. Before the sentence had faded into silence, Mark was cradling Princess’s head in one hand, the other splayed across her lower back as he dipped her backwards and pressed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, sighing softly when it ended and he pulled her upright again. Turning to face those gathered, they stood hand in hand as the Chief introduced them for the first time as husband and wife. They made their way back to the house, the sound of thunderous applause ringing in their ears.

 

At last they reached the sanctuary of the mansion. The newlywed couple stood grinning at one another giddily. They were joined almost immediately by Jason, Tiny, and Keyop all jostling to be the first to kiss the bride. Once congratulations were bestowed and kisses, hugs, and handshakes shared, the five young people slowly ventured from their refuge and joined Chief Anderson for photos. As they posed singly and in assorted groupings, the guests were ushered away to another area of the property for the reception. A short while later, after the last formal picture had been snapped, the group walked together laughing and smiling to join the remaining festivities. Mark brought up the rear, watching happily, enjoying the chance to see his family relaxed and carefree. His laughter joined theirs as Jason scooped Keyop into his arms and carried him head down through the grass, the young boy shrieking with mirth as they went. Picking up his pace, Mark made his way to Princess’s side, grasping her hand in his. This just felt right. At last, the commander of G-Force felt complete.


End file.
